Pourquoi
by Naginichan
Summary: je suis trop mauvaise en résumer je vous dit juste que nous retrouvons ici mon couple yaoi HP préférer SeverusSirius... ma fic n'est vraiment pas longue mais c'est quand même ma première désoler.
1. pourquoi

**Pourquoi…**

Je les toujours su. Oui j'ai toujours su que j'étais gay. Mais jamais je n'aurais penser tombé en amour avec lui… j'ai pourtant 3 merveilleux copain que je pouvais aimé a ma guise mais non il a fallu que se soit lui… pourquoi faut-il que j'aime le pire ennemi de James… pourquoi lui bon dieux de mer…

Je regarde par la fenêtre en pensant a lui encore et encore. C'est temps si je ne pense qu'à lui. James arrive derrière moi sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Sirius sa vas, dit-il juste à coté de mon oreille.

Je me retourne pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me regarde avec un regard intriguer. Lui il le sait que je suis gay. Tous les maraudeurs le savent. Je ne pouvais pas leur cacher, se serait leur mentir. Il s'assoit à mes cotés.

-Tu es étrange c'est temps si se serait pas a causse de ton petit problème de cœur, me dit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvre.

Il le sait se qui me tracasse je lui ai dit que j'aimais un gars mais je n'ai pas voulu lui dire qui. Il ne pas demandé plus mais il veut quand même mon petit James. Je le regarde quelque instant et après 2 minutes de bataille avec nos regards je baisse la tête avec un sourire de quelqu'un qui s'avoue vaincu.

-Bon d'accord tu a gagné, murmurai-je, je pense encore a lui. Que tu ne connaître pas le nom.

Je dit la fin de la phrase plus fort que le reste et en levant les yeux vers lui d'un regard méchant. Il fait la moue en me regardant avec un air de chien battu.

-Non James je ne te le dirais pas.

-Pourquoi te ne veux pas me le dire? Te ne me fait plus confiance? Depuis que tu aimes se garçon te est plus distant avec moi, et avec les autre aussi. Remus me la fait remarquer la semaine passé. Cela fait 3 semaines que tu ne parles plus, que tu n'as plus envie de faire de blague à Snivellus. Tu ne manges presque plus toi qui manges toujours. Qu'est se qui se passe avec toi? Depuis que tu m'as dit que tu aimais un garçon, tu n'es vraiment plus le même. Pourquoi?... tu… tu ne serais pas amoureux de…

J'ai complètement arrêté de respirer avant qu'il ne dise la fin de sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné cela c'est impossible.

-…de moi?

Je le regarde avec un regard tout simplement surpris et je commence a rire a m'en rouler par terre. Amoureux de James non jamais je n'aurais pensé tomber amoureux de lui. C'est vrai qu'il est beau et très séduisant mes se n'est vraiment pas mon genre de gars. Je suis plutôt du genre cheveux noir long avec de grands yeux presque noir comme ceux de… non arrête de penser à lui.

-hey arrête de rire de moi. Je me poser juste la question.

-Comment veux tu être amoureux d'un garçon comme toi.

-comment ça comme moi… tu sauras que je suis très beau même que je vais bientôt réussir a sortir avec la plus belle fille du monde…

-si tu parles de moi James Potter tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

Nous nous retournons vers la voix de Lily Evans. Elle était entré dans la salle commune sans qu'on l'entende est elle avait entendue notre conversation. Oh non elle devait avoir entendu que j'aimais les homme.

-Lily. Bonjours comment vas-tu aujourd'hui

James se leva en passant sa main dans c'est cheveux, comment toujours quand Lily est là.

-Potter se n'est pas a toi que j'aimerait parler pour l'instant, mais à Sirius.

-À moi?? 0o

-non tsé à un autre Sirius…

-À d'accord. Dans se cas je vais aller me coucher.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de me lever que les main de Lily son sur mes épaules et me force a me rassir.

-non tu restes mon petit Sirius. Mon beau James tu pourrais nous laisser quelque instant…

-oui m'dame.

Il ne peut rien refuser à Lily. Il monta les marches de dortoir des garçons en me fessant un clin d'œil. Lily s'assit a coté de moi avec un petit sourire.

- je ne voulais pas écouter au porte mais j'ai entendue malgré moi votre conversation. Je ne veux pas te juger par tes préférences mais seulement t'aider. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimé et sa tu le sais très bien. Mais je te conseille une seule chose si tu aimes quelqu'un dit lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, car un jours tu pourrait très bien le regretter. Bon c'est tout se que j'ai a dire.

Elle commença a se lever pour partir vers son dortoir.

-Lily…

-humm…

-pourquoi veux-tu m'aider?

-Parce que tu es l'ami de James bien sur.

Parce que je suis l'ami de James mais c'est quoi le rapport dans notre conversation. Elle aimait peut-être bien James en fin de compte.

-est se que…

Je regardai autour. Elle avait disparu. Je me suis levais et j'ai monté au dortoir rejoindre James qui était assit sur son lit en m'attendant.

-qu'est se qu'elle voulait?

-tu sait qu'elle embrasse vachement bien je me demande pourquoi je suis gay…

-QUOI???

-c'est un blague Prongs… elle voulait me dire d'aller dire a celui que j'aime que je l'aime tout suite car je pourrais le regretter plus tard.

-ah d'accord.

Je me suis rapproché de mon lit et je me suis mit en pyjama pour me coucher. Quand je fus couché, Remus entra dans le dortoir avec Peter. Ils commencèrent a parler avec James. Je fit semblant de dormir pour savoir si ils allaient parler de moi. James se leva enfin de son lit et c'est approcher de moi pour regardait si je dormais.

-Il dort… j'ai quelque chose a vous dire les gars…

Il retourna à son lit. Je l'entendis se rassir et tousser pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Je crois savoir de qui Sirius est amoureux… j'espère me tromper mais je crois qu'il aime… Snivellus…

-QUOI??

Sans même m'en rendre compte je me suis relevé et je me suis retourné vers James qui avait un air grave. Il… il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné.

-Comment a tu fait… comment a tu fait pour savoir?

Peter et Remus nous regardaient surprit. James se leva et marcha vers moi. Arrivé à coté de mon lit, il me regarder avec un regard que jamais je ne pourrais déchiffré. Il avait l'air déçu et fâché à la fois. Il resta la pendant au moins 3 minute a me regarder. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je voulais partir me cacher, partir loin d'ici et ne plus jamais revenir, mais j'étais cloué là par la peur. Après les 3 longues minutes James leva la main devant moi et me donna une bonne droite directement sur le nez. Après cela, il m'a regardait avec un regard de dégoût.

-sort d'ici… sort d'ici tout suite.

Sans me le faire dire 2 fois je me suis levé et j'ai marché vers la porte sans me retourner. Remus c'était levé et avait marché derrière moi.

-si tu le suis Remus… si tu oses le suivre…

-si j'oses le suivre qu'est se que tu vas faire James?? Me donner un cou de poing comme tu la fait a ton meilleur ami, comme tu la fait à Sirius??

-Je n'ai pas de meilleur ami. Celui que je croyais l'être était plutôt un inconnu pour moi et il m'a prouver qui ne l'était pas.

Il avait dit cela si bas qu'on avait eux de mal à l'entendre. Il avait de la colère dans sa voix. Il avait de la haine et de méprit. Il avait parlé comme quand il parle à Snape. J'ai ouvert la porte qui était devant moi et j'ai descendu l'escalier a toute vitesse. Je voulais partir… partir loin d'ici. Je le dégoûtais… je dégoûtais mon meilleur ami de toujours mon presque frère. Je ne méritais même pas de vivre. Je suis sortie de la salle commune et j'ai marché dans les couloirs déserts. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marcher mais cela ma semblé un éternité avant de rencontrer quelqu'un. C'était le professeur McGonagal, la directrice des gryfondors.

-Monsieur Black que faite vous dans les couloirs à cette heure si tardive vous devriez être couché.

- je ne peux plus y aller… je doit partir loin…

Je me souviens encore de m'être assis et avoir commencé à pleurer. Je me souvient aussi du professeur qui se penchait a mes coté pour me prendre dans c'est bras pour me consoler. Elle me disait des choses si douce… une femme si sévère pouvait avoir un cœur.

-Venait monsieur Black, nous allons retourner a votre dortoir.

-non… James ne veut plus que j'y retourne… je le dégoûte… je le répugne… il ne veut plus de moi… je… je… je le dégoûte.

-de quoi parler vous monsieur Black?

Nous avons entendu des pas de course qui venait vers nous. C'était Remus qui me cherchait.

-SIRIUSSSS…

-Monsieur Lupin arrêter de crier si vous ne voulait pas réveiller toute l'école… mais qu'est se qui vous est arriver?

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et malgré mes yeux pleins d'eau j'ai pu voir que Remus avait la lèvre fendue et le nez en sang.

-j'ai voulu suivre Sirius et James c'est fâcher. Tu sait qu'il est vraiment très fâché contre toi de ne pas lui avoir dit toi-même avait qu'il le devine…

J'ai rebaisser les yeux vers mes pied et je me suis mit en petite boule en mentant mon visage dans mes main. Il me déteste vraiment.

-Monsieur Lupin aider moi et l'amener dans mon bureau et voua aller pouvoir m'expliquer se qui se passe.

J'ai perdu se qui c'était passer entre le moment ou il m'ont aider a me lever et le moment où je me suis endormi.

Tout se que je me rappelle c'est que je me suis réveiller le lendemain matin dans l'infirmerie. Je me sentais mal mais je ne me souvenais pas pourquoi, quand tout d'un coup je me suis rappelé toute ma soirée de la veille. De se que Lily m'avait dit, du visage de James, du professeur McGonagal. J'avais les yeux qui recommencer à se remplir d'eau. J'avais perdu mon frère. J'avais perdu les maraudeurs.

Fin du premier chapitres!!


	2. retour au bercail et révélation

Retour au bercail et la révélation

Je ne suis pas rester a l'infirmerie bien longtemps. Remus est venu me voir quelque fois pour voir comment j'allais. Il m'a raconté que James c'était calmer et qu'il voulait bien que je reviennent dans le dortoir avec eux mes il n'était pas enclin à me parler pour autant ni même a me regarder. Je suis retourné dans le dortoir pendant les cours et le professeur McGonagal m'avait permit de ne pas aller a mes cours cette journée la mais je devrait y retourner tôt ou tard. Je suis rester assis sur mon lit toute la journée a écrire des lettre toujours plus stupide les une que les autre pour m'excuser a James. Mais je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Je n'avais aucun talent en écriture d'excuse. Il était à peut près 8h quand je fini par laisser faire et par me coucher sur mon lit habiller. Pendant quelque seconde je ne pensais a rien mais j'ai repenser a James et au Maraudeur, puis je me mit a pleurer. J'avais vraiment était stupide j'avait vraiment tout perdu. Après 30 minute a pleurer James et Peter sont entrer dans le dortoir puis pour qu'il ne me parle surtout pas j'ai fait semblant de dormir, mais en oubliant toute les lettres qui traînaient autour de moi sur le lit et par terre. Je senti James approcher et prendre un des lettre a coter de ma tête. Puis il la lu a haute voix pour le faire entendre a Peter.

« Chère James,

Je t'écris ceci pour m'excuser de t'avoir menti et aussi pour te dire que si tu ne veux plus de mon amitié je comprendrais… »

J'avais écrit seulement ceci sur cette lettre. Il en prit une autre et lu.

« Chère James,

Je comprend très bien que tu est fâcher contre moi et je te comprend car j'aurais surment réagit de la même manière à ta place. Je m'excuse de t'avoir menti tout se temps mais je l'aime vraiment et je te comprendrait très bien de ne plus… »

J'avais arrêter la car je ne voulais mas qu'il me laisse pour Rogue… je l'aimais mais lui ne le savait pas et j'aimais trop James comme frère pour cela. Je le senti s pencher vers moi et je l'entendis me chuchoter a l'oreille.

-je retire se que je dit depuis vraiment des année tu est vraiment le plus stupide garçon au monde…

Mon cœur fi un grand bond dans mon corps.

-…mais je ne peux vraiment pas me résoudre a te détester malgré sa. Ah aussi je sais très bien que t ne dort pas car quand tu dort tu ronfle.

Puis il me tapa la joue amicalement. J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder et il me regardait sévèrement. Il me fi un petit sourire avant de dire.

-mais je t'avertie ce n'est pas pour sa que je vais te pardonner se que tu ma fait… non mais tomber en amour avec Snivellus… eee… non Severus désoler.

Il avait dit la fin de sa phrase quand il vu ma face qui avait changer en yeux méchant.

Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit et il s'assis a mes coter. Peter avait disparu alors moi et James pouvions discuter seul.

-je suis vraiment désoler vieux frère j'aurais du te le dire des que m'en suis rendu compte. J'aurais du te le dire avant que tu le devine et que tu te fâche contre moi…je suis vraiment désoler

Je le senti se rapprocher de moi et me prendre dans c'est bras pour me faire une petite accolade. Je lui rendis son entrain et il se décolla avec vitesse.

-hey pas trop de collade monsieur le gay… je ne suis plus fâcher après toi parce que tu est comme un frère pour moi mais il a des limite…

Puis il partir a rire devant la face que je lui faisais. Après avoir bien rit, nous sommes descendu dans la salle commune. Peter était assis avec Remus et Lily. Il nous regardâmes tous que nous sommes arrivé. Lily a sourit a James pour sa bonne action.

-maintenant tu sait que tu peux être gentil parfois alors laisse donc se pauvre Severus tranquille pour une fois.

James la regarda avec un visage abasourdi. Sa Lily venait de lui dire qu'il pouvait être gentil… il était au ange. Mais se ressaisi que il comprit le sens de ses propos.

-moi laisser Severus tranquille… se n'est pas parce que Siri l'aime que je ne ais pas continuer a l'ennuyait. A sa non surment pas.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, même moi. Nous avons parler jusqu'au petite heure du matin, pour enfin aller nous coucher et nous reposer un peu avant d'affronter la journée du lendemain. Je me suis réveillé avant les autre alors j'ai décidé d'aller prendre une douche froide pour me réveiller. Je suis entré dans la salle de bain et j'ai ouvert le robinet avant d'ôter mon pyjama. J'entrais dans la douche quelque minute après l'avoir partie pour me laver dans tout les recoin de mon corps. Après m'être laver je suis sortie de la douche et je me suis habiller. Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain James et Remus était réveillé et habiller mais Peter n'était toujours pas lever car il était très paresseux.

-aller Peter lève toi tu vas être en retard pour le premier cours de se matin… oh non nous commençons en potion.

James avait fini sa phrase avec peu d'enthousiasme. Il détester royalement les cours de potion a causse que nous sommes proche de Severus que le prof lui dit souvent de nous aider. La pire honte pour James se faire aider dans une matière par Severus Snape. Après avoir réussi sans trop de peine a sortir Peter de son lit, les 4 maraudeurs était partie pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle. En entrant dans la salle, la première chose que je fit c'est regarder la table des Serpentard pour regarder si Snape était la. Il était bien la toute seule dans son coin a ne parler a personne. Je croit l'avoir regarder a peut près 30seconde avant que James me parle.

-hey petit Paddy tu devrais arrêter de baver en regardant notre chère Snivellus.

-très drôle Prongs.

Puis je le suivi jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor. Nous avons mangé notre déjeuner sans parler. Lily riait un peu de nous car nous avions tous l'air chacun dans notre monde. Notre silence fut seulement briser que James se décida a poser la question qui l'asticotait depuis le début.

-Sirius j'ai une question très intelligente à te poser.

-vas y mon chère Prongs je suis toute ouïs.

-tu ne vas quand même pas défendre Snivellus quand nous allons lui faire des sales coups??

-très Intelligent Prongs oui très intelligent… mais non surment pas.

-d'accord je suis soulager car j'avais l'intention de lui faire rater sa potion aujourd'hui.

Prongs se mérita un claque derrière la tête de la par a Lily qui le sermonna encore sur le faite qu'il était immature. Nous nous sommes rendu dans le cours au cachot sans trop d'anicroche sauf peut-être au moment ou j'ai foncer dans Snape et que nous sommes tomber a la renverse lui par dessus moi.

-tu pourrais faire attention espèce d'idiot. Je suis sur que tu la fait exprès pour qu'un de tes copain me fasse une de vos blague stupide.

James prit ma défense tout suite.

-non mon chère Snivellus tu a encore tord Sirius n'a pas du toute faite par exprès de te faire tomber car sinon il aurait prit la peine de ne pas tomber avec toi pour te toucher le moins possible… pas que tu sens mauvais… mais en fait oui tu sais mauvais… sa doit être les cheveux gras…

-JAMES… arrête de dire des bêtise et aide moi plutôt a me relever.

J'était virer rougit cramoisi tellement j'étais gêner d'être aussi proche de Snape. James tassa Snape d'un coup de coude et m'aida a me relever.

-désoler vieux frère…

Puis il rajouta plus bas :

-sa c'était ma revenge pour m'avoir menti.

Puis il commença à partir vers la salle de cours. Je le suivis après avoir ramasser mes choses et avoir jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si Snape n'avait rien. Je suis entré dans la classe et je me suis assis à ma place à coter de James. Snape est entré que 1 minute après nous et c'est assis devant nous pour suivre le cours. Le cours c'étais très bien passé James n'avait pas réussi a faire rater sa potion a Snape et nous avions réussi la notre sans aide de la part de l'homme de mon cœur. Le cours se fini quand la cloche sonna. Nous sommes tous sortie et nous nous sommes rendu dans la salle commune pour parler un peu avant notre prochaine cours, soin aux créatures magiques. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien mais surtout de rien… nous nous sommes rendu a notre cours qui se situer sur le bord de la forêt. Il marchait dans la cours du château pour se rendre jusqu'à la forêt quand Sirius se rendis comte qu'il n'y avait que Snape d'arriver là-bas. Ils continuèrent a parler en marchant quand James se rendu aussi compte que Snape était seule, mais que lui ne les avait pas remarquer.

-Sirius tu m'en voudrais si je lui joue un tour là là.

-_soupir _ne non

-mirci

James se rapprocha par derrière de Snape et lui fi un saut qui le fi sauter dans le air et échapper son bouquin dans la petite marre qui avait a coter de lui. Il se retourna et sorti sa baguette pour lancer un sort a James mais Lily fut plus rapide et lui lança un petrificus tolatus. C'était la première fois que Lily défendait James. Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques arriva a se moments la.

-Bravo madame Evans très beau petrificus totalus mais ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de le faire sur un autre élèves.

Il lui fi un sourire et lança le sort qui faisait le contraire pour que Snape puisent bouger. Il se releva et regarda Lily avec un regard noir.

-si tu t'avise de lui faire du mal tes mort Snivellus.

James lui avait dit sa par derrière et seulement pour que lui l'entende. Moi je m'était rapprocher de lui sans m'en rendre compte.

-sa vas Snape?

Après c'est 3 petit mot il me regarda surprit puis ensuite dégoûter… -Ne me prend pas en pitié Black tu sait très bien que je déteste sa et surtout venant d'un imbécile dans ton genre. 

Je n'en fis rien paraître mais mon cœur avait fait un bon quand il avait dit cela. Ça semble blizzard mais sa m'avais fait sacrement mal. Je suivis le cours seulement d'une oreille. Le prof nous avait amener dans la forêt et parler des sombrals un animal que seule ceux qui avait vu la mort pouvait les voir. Comme je n'avais jamais vu la mort je ne le voyais pas mais je crois que Snape, Remus et Peter les voyers car il regardait des endroits où il n'y avait que des arbres. Après quelque minute de réflexion, je commençais à regarder Snape avec un petit sourire. Il est tellement beau. Comment pourrais-je m'approcher assez de lui pour qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime? Non jamais il ne va m'aimer. C'est idiot.

-Black arrête de me regarder comme sa on pourrait croire que tu est en amour avec moi.

Snape avait dit cela comme si c'était normal de le dire mais pour moi sa voulait dire autre chose… je l'aimais pour de vrai moi.

-non Snape ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réaliter.

Remus avait dit cela pour me sauver la mise car je n'avais pas l'air de vouloir répondre. Snape n'eux pas le temps de répondre que la cloche avait sonner et que j'était partie sans dire au revoir a personne. Je voulais être seule. Je ne voulais voir personne. J'avais bien raison il ne m'aimeras jamais. Je me rendis jusqu'à dortoir et je me suis mis à pleurer sur mon lit quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer. Je reconnu les pas lent de Remus. Il s'assit sur mon lit près de moi et commença à me flatter le dos pour me réconforter. Il savait toujours se qu'il fallait faire pour que les autres se sentent mieux en sa présence. Je me suis relever la tête pour lui parler mais rien ne sortie. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit pour m'encourager. Je prit assez de courage pour lui dire se que je voulais dire.

-je me trouve complètement idiot de l'aimer quand je sais très bien qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Je les trop fais souffrir avant pour qu'il m'aime. Je suis un homme détestable. J'aime fait souffrir l'homme que j'aime. Pourquoi je vis Remus? Pourquoi?

Remus me regarda encore dans les yeux et me répondis toujours aussi calme.

-Pour rendre heureux d'autre personne de ta présence. Pour nous rendre heureux James, Peter et moi. Comment tu pense que je me sentirais moi sans toi. Sirius tu es le meilleur ami que quelqu'un peu avoir. Tu doit le dire a Snape que tu l'aime. Je sais que sa vas être dure mais tu doit la faire.

Remus se leva et partie sans écouter ma réponse. Il disait vrai je devait le dire a Snape que je l'aimais. Je me suis levait et j'ai marcher jusqu'au lit de James j'ai prit sa cape et la carte des maraudeurs.

-je jure solennellement que mes intention son mauvaise.

J'ai regardé la carte pendant plus de 2 minutes avant enfin d'apercevoir Snape seule sur le bord du lac. Je mis la cape sur moi pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de ma disparition puis je sorti du dortoir pour entendre les gars parler.

-tu crois vraiment qu'il va bien Remus car il avait vraiment l'air abattu.

-oui James il vas bien…

Je n'entendis pas le reste de se qu'il disait car je sortais de la salle commune. J'ai marcher lentement pour pouvoir penser a se que j'aller lui dire. Plus j'avancer, plus je me trouver stupide d'aller le voir. Mais je doit le faire. Je regardait parfois la carte pour voir si il était toujours a la même place en me disant que si il était partie je n'irais pas le voir mais malheureusement il était toujours a la même place. Rendu a 10 mètre de lui je me suis cacher derrière un buisson pour l'observer un peu avant d'aller lui parler. Je me suis dit que je pourrais aller m'asseoir à coter de lui et seulement prendre du bon temps à le regarder. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'ai ôté la cape et j'ai marché vers lui. Il se retourna en m'entendant et se leva en sortant sa baguette.

-qu'est se que tu me veux Black?

-pourquoi je te voudrais de quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit de marcher sur le bord du lac? Tu sais je ne pense pas seulement a toi méchamment.

Il me regarda avec un sourire sarcastique.

-le grand Black fait une déclaration amicale a son pire ennemi… tu doit vouloir de quoi de moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Est-ce que je devais lui dire se que je ressentais vraiment? Malgré ma tête qui me disait que non mon cœur le voulait alors je le dit sans même m'en rendre compte.

-oui Severus je veux quelque de toi. En faite pas vraiment de toi…

J'avais dit la deuxième phrase plus basse.

-Black ne passe pas par 4 chemin et je te prierais de ne plus prononcer mon nom.

Je ne savais plus vraiment se que je faisais mais je me rappelle m'avoir rapprocher de lui très proche. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. On se regardait dans les yeux. J'ai levé la main et j'ai prit une mèche de cheveux qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il ne bougeait pas ni ne parlait. Je me suis penché par dessus son épaules pour lui dire a l'oreille en sentant c'est cheveux.

-c'est toi que je veux. Tout simplement toi. Je suis complètement dans les vapes des que je pense a toi. Je ne dort plus la nuit parce que tu es dans mes penser. Je t'aime.

Après avoir fini ma phrase, je me suis reculer pour attendre se qu'il aller dire.

-tu es encore plus fou que je penser Black. C'est quoi qui se passe tes petit copain son cacher derrière le buisson et attende que je te saute au cou pour prendre un photo et rire encore de moi.

Je souris à se qu'il venait de dire puis j'ai baisser les yeux au sol. Il pense vraiment que je veux rire de lui. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. J'ai relevé la tête puis il pu voir les larmes dans mes yeux.

-tu sais se coup si c'est toi qui vas pouvoir rire de moi car c'est vrai. Je t'aime. Je ne pense qu'à toi depuis 1 ans. J'ai le cœur qui manque de mourir chaque fois que tu me dis quelque chose de méchant. Sur se je te laisse, si tu a envie de rire de moi demain en cours je ne crois pas que tu vas le pouvoir car je ne pense pas y retourner. J'ai réussi à dire se que je ressentais pour toi alors je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici si tu ne veux pas de moi. Au revoir Severus.

Je me suis retourné après avoir fini ma phrase. Je sentais la larme couler le long de mes joues. Je me suis mis en marche vers le château. Je voulais aller me coucher. J'avais même oublié de prendre la cape et la carte de James. Mais je ne pouvais pas me retourner et voir le visage de Severus sur moi. Je suis sur qu'il m'anéantiras seulement en me regardant. En arrivant dans la salle commune les gars étaient encore assis sur les divans. Ils me regardèrent avec joie haut début mais quand ils virent que je pleurais ils m'ont regardé avec un regard de pitié. J'ai continué à avancer vers le dortoir et je me suis couché sur mon lit pour m'endormir 5 minutes plus tard.

Quand je me suis réveillé il faisait jours. James, Remus et Peter était déjà partie pour leur cours. Moi, je suis rester coucher à penser a Severus. Il m'avait rejeté. Je ne pourrais plus jamais sortir du dortoir. Il l'avait surment dit à tout le monde. J'avais tellement honte de moi. J'était tellement dans mes penser, que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que Remus était entré dans le dortoir et c'était approché de mon lit. Je m'en rendis compte seulement quand il s'éclairci la voix avant de parler.

-Sirius… il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler. Est se que je peux le faire entrer?

-j'en ai rien à foutre.

Il se leva et marcha vers la porte. Moi pendant se temps je me suis assis sur mon lit pour voir qui entrait. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux quand je vis la personne qui venait me parler. En le voyant je me suis recouché et j'ai mis mon oreiller sur ma tête. Il s'assit sur le lit près de moi et commença a parler même si il ne savait pas si j'écoutais ou non.

-Black je suis vraiment désoler de ne pas t'avoir crus hier soir mes tu me faisais tellement de mal avant que je ne savais pas si je pouvais te croire. Mais quand tu es partie je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais aimé que tu restes avec moi, que tu te remettes la tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Black… eee… Sirius… c'est dure a admettre pour moi, mais je t'aime.

Il se releva et commença a partir sans redemander ses reste, mais il n'eux même pas le temps de faire 2 pas que je lui prenais la main et que je l'amener vers moi pour l'embrasser. Nous nous sommes embrassé d'abord doucement et puis cela fut plus féroce.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

il était là sur le lit 2 corps un contre l'autre. Il s'embrassait de plus en plus passionnément. Puis Sirius défi la chemise de son compagnon pour ensuite lui enlever. Severus fit de même pour Sirius et leurs 2 torses purent se coller. Après quelque instant ils rompirent leur baiser pour se regardaient dans les yeux.

-je t'aime Severus.

-je t'aime aussi Sirius.

Puis il finir l'amour pendant toute la nuit pendant que James Remus et Peter dormaient dans la salle commune pour ne pas les dérangeaient.

Fin..


End file.
